Aurora & Heldrick
by derpking2k16
Summary: The story tells the tale of the First Queen of Elasia Aurora and The Last Holy Knight Hildreck. The rise of the two strongest humans to every exist is one of heartbreak, friendship and perseverance. Witness the greatness of fantastic world building and amazing characters in the tale of Aurora and Hildreck
1. The Bubbly Princess

"Would you stay by my side forever Hildreck?"

"Yes milady. My duty is to protect you and you only."

"Hildreck, you don't have to be so formal."

"Yes... Ms. Aurora" The young knight Hildreck says

"That's more like it" Aurora says as she smiles.

This is the story of Princess Aurora and The Last Holy Knight Hildreck. I won't do much explaining because the Queen of Elasia will do a lot of explaining. Elasia is a land of all sorts of magic. Ranging from pryomancy, hexes and sorcery to necromancy and dark magic. Almost everyone in Elasia is able to use magic but only a select few have enough magic to be selected as a spouse for a holy knight. Well I could explain a lot more but I'll leave it to the Queen.

"Aurora wake up. The Queen is summoning you." One of Aurora's retainer's said

"Ughh, I hate when you lot wake me up. I was playing Quincey with Lionel last night and I got no sleep." Aurora says in a annoyed tone

"Do you want us to leave?" One of the retainers asks.

"Yes..." Aurora replies as she puffs her cheeks up and begins to throw everything at the retainers as they exit.

*Two hours later*

"AURORA YOU'RE LATE BY ALMOST TWO HOURS!!!" The Queen yells at Aurora who arrives with a half unbuttoned shirt.

"Yes, whatever mom." Aurora replies as she sighs.

"You're the next Queen of Elasia. And it's time I start prepping you." The Queen says as she lets off a slight smirk.

"What are u gonna give me. I've already bested all the swordsman you have and I know all of the magic incantations... What else do you want me to do?" Aurora asks.

"You don't have to do anything yet. But, I will assign you a Holy Knight to be your guardian." The Queen says as she reminisces on her glory days.

"Mom what do I need a Holy Knight for?" Aurora asks as she jumps for joy on the inside.

"Every rising queen was assigned a Holy Knight. Holy Knights are a kind of family that only lives for the sole purpose to protect the future queen. Every princess gets one Holy Knight and every Holy Knight gets a princess. Hence why no generation before us has had a brother or sister. As Is the same for Holy Knights. Holy Knights can never die. They can only be driven mad by the pain an agony of dying over and over. You could say the only way a Holy Knight can die Is by losing its sanity. In which they need to be put to rest." The queen says as she continues to lecture Aurora.

"Ughh, that's so much to process... I think my head is spinning." She says as she tried to take her passing out.

"Aurora, here is your Holy Knight. He is going to protect the future 207th Queen of Elasia as the 217th Generation Holy Knight." Queen Elistal says as she pointed to the young slightly handsome Holy Knight.

A young black haired man appearing to be in his very early 20's also boasting a slightly skinny frame walks to the throne as he kneels on on one knee.

"I am yours to serve Milady." The Knight speaks.

"Hildreck... The other way." The Queen said with a fan raised to her face

"Ah... Apologies milady." The Knight whose name is Hildreck says as he turns around.

"I am yours to serve milady." Hildreck says with a slight smirk on his face.

"He's not too handsome but he is enough to be my knight." Aurora says as she walks up to Hildreck

"The Knight shall kiss my hand." Aurora jokingly says she puts on a very posh blue blood voice as she begins to reach her hand out.

"Of course milady." The Knight says as he smirks.

Aurora is confused as to why the knight acutually began to raise her hand for a kiss. She removed her hand and begins to raise her leg as she presses it against the knights chest as he falls to the floor.

"Hello Hildreck. There is so-" Aurora says as she is interrupted

"You know I can see your underwear from here right?" Hildreck asks with a straight face.

"That's the point." Aurora says as a devilish smile begins to appear on her face.

"Did you also make it a point to not wear any?" The knight asks as everyone in the throne room begins to either blush.

"No... I didn't." Aurora says as steam begins to rise out of her head as she falls to the floor.

"It seems that I have bested you in comedy. Come now princess. It is time to prepare." Hildreck says as he grabs Aurora by the leg and begins to drag her.

"How... How... How... How did he know that this was all for a bit? How was he able to best me in my own game?" Aurora begins to whisper to herself as she is dragged across the ground.

"Take care of her Hildreck!" The Queen yells as the knight waves a peace sign as they exit the throne room.


	2. The Great Actor Hildreck

"HILDRECK LET GO OF ME!" Aurora screamed as she's getting dragged through town.

"This is milady's punishment for embarrassing herself." Hildreck replied with a blank face.

"I didn't really think I did embarrass myself... But now that I think about it..." Aurora says as she begins to blush in embarrassment.

"I don't really care much about how you feel. But you'll make me look bad as a holy knight if you do stuff like that." Hildreck says as he continues to look forward.

"I'll tell the queen on you." Aurora says with a smirk on her face.

Hildreck stops to turn around. But he turns around very... very slowly... With the look of despair on his face.

"Please... Don't tell the queen. My track record is amazing. And I don't want to ruin it." Hildreck says through his teeth as he begs for forgiveness.

Aurora looks at the knight with a look of pure disappointment... Mixed with a bit of disgusted.

"Ok ok ok! Just stop crying. You're making a scene." Aurora says as she tried to calm the knight.

"So you won't tell the queen?" The knight asks as snot drips from his nose

"I won't tell the queen. Princesses promise." Aurora says with a smile

Hildreck begins to stand and let's go of Aurora.

"One thing you should know about me princess... Is that im a wonderful actor." Hildreck says with his signature blank face.

"Wait so you don't fear the queen?" Aurora asks with a confused look in her face.

"Oh hell yes I fear the queen. That's page one in the holy knight handbook. But one thing it does say is that take any measures necessary to to escape the queens wrath." Hildreck answers with a very slight grin.

"So I've been played twice in the same day... I think my life might as well be over." Aurora says as she follows the knight.

*Five hour later at a lounge on the outskirts of Elasia*

"Let's stop here milady. We have walked for a long time and now we need to rest." Hildreck says as Aurora jumps for joy.

"Yes I agree Hildreck." Aurora says as she continues to jump.

Aurora kicks the door open to the lounge as everyone in the lounge looks at who once again has broken their door. The knight face palms with a look of disappointment. Aurora begins to proudly stride to the front desk.

"One of the biggest rooms you have kind sir." Aurora says as she smirks and begins to spin a gold coin in her hand.

"Only the best for milady." The man smiles as he hands Aurora a key.

"Thank you good sir." Aurora replies as she spins the key on her finger while proudly strolling to the room.

"C'mon Hildreck." Aurora says as she motions the knight

"Right behind you milady." Hildreck replied

*At the door to the room*

"Shall we?" The princess says as she opens the door.

"We shall milady." Hildreck replied as he walks through the door.

Aurora kicks her shoes off and flips onto the bed.

"So soft." She says as she sinks into the bed.

"We should probably bathe. It's been a long day milady." Hildreck says to Aurora.

"Awwee I just got comfortable." Aurora wines.

"The bath might be even more soothing." Hildreck says in a coaxing voice.

"Yeah you're right... But I don't want to." Aurora replies as her head sinks into her pillow.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Hildreck says as he smiles and walks towards the bathroom.

Aurora's imagination begins to run wild as she imagines what the hard way just might be. She begins to hear water running and armor being put up. After that she hears naked footsteps coming out of the bathroom. She looks up to see what it is. And it's Hildreck with only a towel covering his lower body as he sports is muscles gesturing Aurora.

"Come now my princess. The bath awaits us." Hildreck says as his very handsome smile stays on his face.

Auroras nose begins to bleed as she's now rendered motionless.

"It seems you're stunned by my handsomeness. I'll carry you milady." Hildreck says as he picks up Aurora and begins to walk.

his smile begins to turn into a sadistic one.

"Here u go milady" Hildreck says

"Ah thank you my wonderfu-." Aurora stops as she is grabbed by the ankle and threwn towards the bath very forcefully.

"Now get to scrubbing milady. And clean your mind while you're at it." Hildreck says as he shuts the door with a slight chuckle.

The only thing Aurora could do was blush and be extremely confused as she sinks into the bath.

*An hour later after they have both bathed*

"Was that really necessary Hildreck?" Aurora says as she questions her existence.

"Baths are important milady." Hildreck replied.

"I have a question Hildreck..." Aurora asks as she begins to lay down.

"Anything for the princess." The knight jokingly says.

"Will you stay by my side... Forever Hildreck?" Aurora questions

"Yes milady. My duty is to protect you and you only." Hildreck replied sternly.

"Hildreck, you don't have to be so formal." Aurora says as she chuckled a bit

"Yes... Ms. Aurora" The young knight Hildreck says with a slight laugh

"That's more like it" Aurora says with a smile.

The sun sets as they begin their sleep in separate beds. The fireflies dance in the sky as frogs begin to croak as they rest for the night

*Note by the author*

You may as well consider these the prologue chapters. I'm establishing character traits now to help with character development later on. The story will kick off soon. And I mean real soon...


	3. The Training Begins

"Ahhh, good morning Hildreck." Aurora says as she begins to yawn.

"Hmm. It's decent to see you in a good mood." Hildreck says as he begins to put on his armor.

"Did you bring any armor lass." Hildreck asks.

"No... I didn't." Aurora replies in a slightly disappointed tone.

Hildreck picks up a set of dark purple armor and throws it straight at Aurora's face as she yells in pain

"OUCH! That hurt you ass!" Aurora yells at Hildreck as she puffs her cheeks out.

"That's the point you ass." Hildreck says mockingly.

"Now c'mon we're going training." Hildreck says as he exits the room

Hildreck leaves the room as Aurora puts on the armor. Her face turns into a mix of happiness and disgust as she ponders on how her knight friend got her size perfectly. Aurora leaves the room and walks down the stairs. She throws the key on the front desk as she throws up a peace sign on her way out .

"So where are we going Hildreck."

The princess asks her knight.

"We're going to the coast of Elasia. The capital to be exact." Hildreck replied with his regular straight face.

"I've never been to the capital before. I've heard it's beautiful." Aurora says as she begins to twirl around fantasizing.

"For a second there you looked like a regular girl."

Aurora glared at Hildreck. "Shut up and walk."

"Your wish milady." Hildreck says as he is already miles ahead of Aurora

Aurora begins to run towards Hildreck. "Wait up!"

*3 hours later at the capital of Elasia*

"When are we gonna reach the capital... I'm tired" Aurora says with an exhausted look on her face.

Hildreck points forward to reveal a beautiful large city. "Look up Ms. Aurora."

Aurora's eyes begin to widen as the look of tiredness fades from her face. The wind begins to blow as she takes in a big breath of ocean water. The pleasant smell of salt water rushed through Aurora's nose.

The princess looks back at her knight. "Hildreck this place is beautiful."

"Hildreck let's go!" Aurora yells as she slides down the hill.

"Right behind you milady." Hildreck answers as he gives off a slight smirk. He stands on his feet as he glides down the mountain.

*At the bottom of the hill.*

"We'll rest after we do some training. But for now let's decide on a place to train." Hildreck says.

"Alright let's train at the ocean." Aurora answers as she points towards the beach.

"Good choice. There's barely any traction so it's good for balance." The knight ironically claps for the princesses decision.

"Now carry me my great knight." Aurora says as she leans on the knight hoping he'll fall for the act.

"Of course. Anything for milady." Hildreck says as he picks up Aurora.

"Thank you my kn-." Aurora is interrupted as she notices that she's flying through the air.

"YOU ASS!" Aurora yells as she lands on the sand.

Hildreck laughs as he walks towards the beach

*A few minutes later regrouped on the beach*

Hildreck tosses a black obsidian sword at Aurora. "Take this. It's only covered in obsidian to make it a bit sturdier and a bit heavier."

"And you're using a wooden one... I might kill you ya know." Aurora says with slight hesitation.

"I can't really die... Were you paying attention when your mom lectured you?" Hildreck questions.

Aurora begins to think to herself as she recalls the lecture by her mom. "Yeah I remember."

"Ok don't hesitate. I won't hold back much because I can still feel pain." The knight says as he draws his wooden sword.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aurora replies.

They both draw their swords as they glare at each other. Hildreck takes a defensive stance as he waits for Aurora's attack. The howling of the wind and the sounds of the ocean are the only things that can be heard.

Hildreck motions for Aurora to take the offense... And that she does. She runs towards the knight with the dark sword pointed at him kicking up sand as she ran. Aurora engaged with an upward slash that just barely grazed Hildrecks chest. He flips in response to perfectly counter attack with an blow to Aurora's stomach.

Aurora backs up as the pain from the blow hits her hard. The princess drops to one knee as she smiles from excitement. She jumps back up and throws her sword in the air. She runs towards Hildreck bare handed preparing for hand to hand combat. She puts the pressure on the knight although he has a wooden sword. He isn't able to keep up with her speed. Aurora continues to pressure the knight. She can feel the sword coming back down. But little did she know so could Hildreck...

Hildreck parries one of Aurora's punches and raises his wooden sword to catch the falling sword. The sword gets stuck in the wooden sword and Hildreck hits Aurora with the hard hilt. Aurora is knocked back far and hard by the blow to her face. Hildreck takes the dark sword out and throws it back at Aurora

"How about you use a bit of magic?" Hildreck questions.

"Its impossible to use magic while using a sword you ass." Aurora says as she maniacally laughs at Hildreck

The knight begins to question Aurora's knowledge of magic. "How about I teach you something about magic in this world.

"How strong your magic is is determined partially by how much magic power you contain. And how vivid your imagination is." Hildreck says as his lecture begins.

"I... Don't think I'm following you..." Aurora says

"I don't expect you to at this moment. What I'm saying is magic is what you imagine it to be. Let me demonstrate." Hildreck says as he sticks his sword in the sand.

Hildreck takes a deep breath in and raises his hands. He closes his eyes as frost starts to come out his nose. A few seconds later the ocean begins to freeze over. Aurora's eyes widen in amazement as the ocean turns into a frozen crystal.

"Magic is what you imagine it to be Ms. Aurora."

"I think I get it..." Aurora picks up her sword and begins to think.

The black sword begins to glow a bright red as sparks start to cover the sword. The sword combusts into a flame as Aurora jumps in excitement.

"Eureka! I'm a genius as always." Aurora yells.

"C'mon Hildreck round two is on the way."

Hildreck looks at Aurora with slanted eyes and let's out a yawn.

"Nah I'm tired princess. Let's call it a day." Hildreck says which disappoints Aurora.

"No, I'm just now getting the hang of it. I'm charging at you." Aurora says as she charges at the knight

Hildreck raises his hand at Aurora as her sword turns into a flower bouquet. Aurora realized what just happened and begins to pout in disappointment.

"I have a better idea milady. Let's race to the nearest lounge. It's there miles Northeast. Last one there pays for dinner. All magic is allowed except for traps and teleportation. Deal?" Hildreck suggests

"Deal." Aurora answers with a smirk on her face.

"1... 2... 3... GO!" Hildreck yells as he stands still for a bit

Aurora only takes a few steps before she starts to feel really sleepy. A few steps later and she falls onto the knights back.

"Works every time." Hildreck says as he stops his sleep magic and picks up Aurora.

He carries her into the lounge located across the street and into the new room. The knight puts Aurora In her bed as he goes to take a bath. He exits the bathroom and is immediately met with a iron pan to the face which immediately knocks him out cold.

Aurora goes back to bed as the knight takes his "nap" on the floor.


	4. revenge

4 years have passed since Aurora and Hildreck began their expedition for strength. Aurora appears wearing her same dark purple lightweight suit of armor. While Hildreck is also wearing a light suit of armor with a cape. Aurora's strength has multiplied thanks to training with Hildreck. It's been 4 years since the knight has been by Aurora's side and it's time to return to the queen.

"Wake up milady." Hildreck says as for once he doesn't abuse Aurora

Aurora wakes up with a slightly concerned face. "What's wrong my knight?"

"We're going back to Elasia. For some reason I have a very very bad feeling. We're going to protect the entire state of Elasia until something happens." Hildreck answered with a calm voice.

Aurora begins to quickly put on her armor. "What if something already happened?"

"That's why we're in a rush."

"We need to hurry Hildreck." Aurora says in an even more worried voice.

"Grab on. I'm going to use teleportation magic." Hildreck demands as he reaches out his hand.

"Right."

*On the outskirts of Elistal*

"My magic can only take us this far. We'll have to walk from here on milady." Hildreck says as he walks towards Elistal.

Aurora's eyes begin to tear up. "I smell fire."

"What in the hell is going on... Elistal is completely fine!" Hildreck says with a very slight smile.

"Then why do I smell fire Hildreck?" Aurora questions.

"Something isn't right here milady. Let's go check on the qu-." Hildreck is interrupted by immense heat that quickly began to radiate from the top of the nation.

A large pyromancy circle appears above the city as a storm of fire start spewing from the circle above the city. Hildreck takes his armor off and pulls a knife out.

"Hildreck... What are you about to do..." Aurora says with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll use my first death to to save my country. I'm going to put up a grand magic barrier in order to stop this attack." Hildreck says with a quiver in his voice.

Before Hildreck could even start the defense spell. A giant fire ball emerged from a magic circle to the far left of the city. Hildreck falls to his knees knowing that he can't do anything to protect the city. Who's citizens now face a painful death.

"Milady... We... we can't do anything. The only thing that we can do is sit here and watch the entire city be burned." Hildreck says through clenched teeth.

"No... Hildreck is the-"

"WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING AURORA!"

Tears start to trickle down the knights face as he falls flat on the floor. "Our kingdom... Is finished Lady Aurora."

Both of the fire spells hit the kingdom as it burst into flames. The smell of burning flesh begins to fill the air as the blood curdling screams of the people that Lady Aurora couldn't protect.

"C'mon lady Aurora... W- we need head inside the kingdom quickly... The people that did this can't be too far away." Hildreck says as he begins to stand.

Aurora picks up her sword and begins to slowly stand up. "O- okay Hildreck."

The two begin to walk into the burning kingdom as the screams of the people begin to die. The tears turn into steam as they open the door to the queens chamber. As the door open Aurora looks at a pile of bodies. Looking as if they were trying to protect something.

Aurora begins to run towards the stack of bodies knowing that the queen will be under it. "Mom please be alive... Please be alive... Please..."

Aurora quickens her pace as she removes even more bodies. "I... I don't want to be in a world without you mom. SO PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

Aurora gets to the bottom of the bodies only to reveal a burned body and a necklace with a small green amulet that her mom never takes off. Lady Aurora picks up the amulet and begins to stare at it. She tightens her grip as she pulls it close to her chest. A pool of tears start to run down her face. The feeling of anguish and pain begin to fill her heart. Aurora starts to breath out of patters as she can barely catch her breath.

"Lady Aurora..." Hildreck says as he pulls back his hand.

"I... Can't believe that she's gone. My mom loved me dearly. But I never told her how much I loved her..."

"Aurora we ha-" Hildreck is interrupted by a dagger that scrapes by the knights face which leaves a slightly deep cut.

"It seems that I've found the princess and her friend." A man with black hair appears covered in a black robe.

"It would be sad if I ki-." The man in black is interrupted as Aurora's hand begins to tightly grip around his neck.

"Who did this... To my kingdom." Aurora says as she stares at him with the look bloodlust.

Blood begins to trickle down Aurora's arm as the man struggles to take in air.

"The.. *inhale* nation of Concord... The royal family wanted all of Elasia... *Inhale* dead..." The man stops breathing as a snap is heard in his neck.

Hildreck looks at Aurora and walks up to her as he kneels in front of her. "What is your desire... Future Queen of Elasia."

Today Aurora learned a valuable lesson. It is too early to determine if it was for better or worse. But she learned that revenge is a dish best served with cold... And with a bit of blood.

"We're going to the Nation of Concord to see why this happened... I... Want..."

Revenge


	5. memories

Aurora's rage continues as she begins her stride to Concord. Hildreck follows her as he tries to keep his composure.

"Aurora, we can't just walk into Concord and kill everyone. Innocent lives don't need to be wasted in a plot for revenge. Please reco-."

Aurora interrupts Hildreck while tears fall from her face. "THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! THEY TOOK MY PEOPLE, THEY TOOK MY FUTURE AND THEY TOOK MY MOM! I WILL MAKE THESE BASTARDS PAY!"

"That doesn't mean you give up your life. You need to live for the will of the people. And most importantly the queen." Hildreck says as he puts a hand on Aurora's shoulder

"The qu-. Your mom wouldn't want you to kill innocent people Aurora. I damn well understand your emotions. I want to see the ones responsible swing or be burned. But I don't want to see any innocent people die... Just like what happened to us. Don't waste lives Milady."

"You're... You're right Hildreck. We'll need an army." Aurora says as she falls to her knees from exhaustion

Hildreck lowers a knee to look Aurora in the eyes "We won't need much if I continue to train you in the sacred arts. I'll say one more person around our level would do."

Aurora's face begins to light up. "You'll continue to train me?"

Hildreck cracks a smile. "Anything for you and the future of the kingdom."

"Let's get crackin then." Hildreck casts a high level teleportation spell that takes them to the nicknamed capital of cold Svien.

Aurora immediately begins to shiver from the cold. "H- h- h- hild- d- d-."

Hildreck throws am all white garb that immediately warms up Aurora. "This is a magic garb that i came up with. It does and becomes whatever you want it to be."

"I only gave this to you so you'll be able to understand the lecture." Hildreck says

"So what am I going to learn."

Aurora asks as her eyes glow in excitement.

Hildreck looks Aurora dead in the eye. "Pay attention. Because if you don't you might actually die."

"So... cold..."

"It's a sacred art called Area Control. You remember when I turned the ocean surface into ice?" Aurora answers with a nod

"That was a very low level area control. Magic flows throughout every crack and crevice in the world. In order to use area control you have to feel the magic that flows through the entire world and manipulate it to your will." Aurora nods once again in response.

"I think I understand that. It's most likely easier said than done." Aurora stilled her body and closed her eyes.

Hildreck takes away the garb. "Your goal is to not die from hypothermia."

"It's... V- V- V- Very cold... I can't concentrate." Aurora can feel her fingers quickly freeze as her eyes begin to feel heavy.

She feels a sharp pain in her chest. "I c- c- c- can't b- b- breath."

"You have to concentrate. Feel the magic in the air. You'll die if you don't." Hildreck says as he watches Aurora fall.

Aurora falls unconscious while her mind goes blank. Her breathing begins to slow as her whole body starts to freeze over. She begins to hear a soft voice calling her name.

Aurora wakes up in a dream like world as the voice gets louder. "Aurora... Aurora... Wake up darling."

The princess stands up to see a very large cloudy room that she is inside. Aurora looks up to see her mom standing. Her eyes widen as tears fall from her cheek.

"Mom... I- I-." Aurora hugs her mom to cry on her shoulders.

"I don't have much time Aurora. I knew this day would come... But I spoke none of it to you. I'll cut straight to the point." Aurora gets up and wipes the tears off of her face to listen.

"The nation of Concord wants war. And I don't mean a war between kingdoms... I'm talking about war against the world.

The princess scratches her head in confusion. "Im... not following any of this... Continue"

"The king seeks the Fountain of Dreams for his own selfish gain. He wants to revive the ones who sleep below to bring ruin upon the world. He... He might as well be the devil. Aurora... Darling... I will task you with the hardest fight in human history. Kill the King of Concord and stop him from reviving The Ones Who Sleep Below."

"I... Are you sure I can... Do this?" Aurora says in a doubtful tone.

The Queen puts a hand on Aurora's cheek and smiles. "I know you can. Save the world... For that is your duty as Queen"

She fades away with the wind to never be seen again. But something feels different for Aurora. She can feel her mom's love flowing through the air. A very... very... warm feeling. Aurora embraces the feeling as the dream world begins to fade away as she regains consciousness. The queens necklace begins shine as Aurora stands up. Her body begins to defrost.

She begins to hear yet another faint voice calling her name. "Aurora... Wake up lady Aurora."

Hildreck stops shaking Aurora as her body begins to heat up again. Hildreck wipes the icy sweat from his forehead. "Ughh, for a second I thought you were dead milady."

She slowly begins to open her eyes as she looks at Hildreck. "I

... think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"I'm just glad you're ok. How about you stand up and show me some area control." Hildreck says with a slight grin.

"Ok, I thin-." Aurora stops mid sentence as she faints. But not before Hildreck could catch her.

"Eh, you almost died so I'll carry you back to the capital." He puts Aurora on his back and begins to prepare another teleportation spell.

Back at the Inn located at the capital of Elistal. Section is told through Hildreck's point of view.

I finally reach the Inn and my feet are beyond aching. I enter the door to see the usual hagglers and the doorkeeper sitting at the counter.

"Hows the princess doing?" The doorkeeper questions.

"She's tuckered out. I'm putting her to bed and I might come back down for a drink later." I reply.

We trade a few coins for a key and I head back to the room. At the room I take Aurora off of my back and nudge her on the bed. I then begin my walk downstairs.

As I open the door the doorkeeper... Well, now bartender begins to prepare drinks for the lovely people that are dancing around.

"What's goin' on today. Everyone's so lively... I wish I could relate."

The bartender glares at me for a bit and slides a drink across the table. "Tell me what's wrong? It's on the house."

"Have you heard the news about Elistal?" I ask the bartender.

"No I havent." He replied with a slightly concerned

I lean in to whisper what happened in his ear. He drops a glass in shock as he begins to shake.

"What... This doesn't feel real at all." The bartender replies.

"And what makes it even worse is that I heard a strange voice in my head... It was telling me so many things. I honestly couldn't even begin to fathom the things it told me." Apparently I was shaking as the bartender interrupted me.

"And... What could you understand?" He questions.

"And apparently there are beings that surpass the strength of man. The ones who brought nothing but ruin 7000 years ago... I have feint memories from a holy knight before me." The bartender sits down to listen more.

"I don't quite remember the name of these beings. But the only one who could stop them was the Kindom's Saint Knight Lady Trinket."

"Wait... Do the names Soul, Sinne and Corporis ring a bell?" The bartender asks in a scared tone.

I put the drink down and stand up straight. "It does! Some memories are coming back to me. I can't say much about it. How is it you know so much?" I start to become suspicious of the bartender due to his knowledge of the subject.

"You'll know soon eno-." The bartender is interrupted by a flying shoe that almost hit me.

"Hil- *hiccup* dreck. Why wo- *hiccup* you leave me." A drunk Aurora begins walks over to Hildreck and begins to climb him.

Hildreck becomes slightly pissed at Aurora not only for getting drunk, but because she is literally on top of him.

"Lady Aurora ple-." Hildreck is interrupted as Aurora forces a bottle of alcohol down his throat. He... Also becomes drunk

Hildreck raises another bottle and wraps an arm around Aurora.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! ALL DRINKS ARE ON ME! LETS HAVE A BALL TO *hiccup* NIGHT!" A drunken Hildreck yells.

Aurora climbs around Hildreck's neck as he begins to spin around very very fast. Aurora continues to laugh while being spun around and the lively music begins to play. Everyone's dancing and having a good time. Until Hildreck drops Aurora...

Aurora stands up with a disgusted look on her face. "Ehhh? You got *hiccup* a problem with *hiccup* me bud?"

Hildreck turned around with an even more disgusted face. "Ehhhhh? It sounds like so-" Hildreck is interrupted by one of Aurora's fist which sends him flying.

He stands back up and cracks a smile. "That's more L- *hiccup* Like it lass."

Hildreck dashes towards Aurora with a fist ready as they glare in each others eyes. They look at each other intensely. This would've been an amazing fight. But... The knight just happened to slip on some booze that Aurora accidentally spilled earlier. And the cries of all the previous holy Knights can be heard throughout the land. Aurora plants a foot on Hildreck's back and claims victory for the first time.

The bartender looks at Aurora and smiles. He then walks over to her and whispers in her ear. "I have some important information Aurora. Let's head to your room."

Aurora being drunk of course drags both the bartender and Hildreck to her room. But what Information could this suspicious bartender hold? And how does he know about the ancient ones?


	6. Preparation for Destruction

Aurora kicks the door open to her room and throws both of them into it. Hildreck remains knocked out as the bartender somehow lands on his feet. With the bartender being well... A bartender he casts a sober up spell on Aurora to prevent any further damage.

She regains her bearings and stands up straight. "Ah, thanks Mr.Bartender I needed that." Aurora says as she gives a thumbs up.

Aurora begins to weirdly stare at the man standing as he... Starts to undress himself? Aurora covers her eyes and turns away. "Wa- wa- Wait! I haven't... I DO-."

A shirt hits Aurora hard on the face.The bartender looks at Aurora with a face of slight dissapointment as he points to the crest located on his chest. "Long time no see Aurora."

Aurora's eyes begin to widen as she begins to remember just who had the same crest on their chest.

"Lionel?" Aurora shrieks as she runs to hug her thought to be dead cousin.

"Im sorry for your loss. I honestly never expected Concord to attack that soon..." Lionel says through clenched teeth.

an eyebrow begins to raise on Aurora's face as she begins to question why he's here and how exactly he has this information. "How do you know this? And how are you still alive?"

"To make a long story short. The queen faked my death 4 years ago and made me her personal spy. My mission was to discover exactly how and when the Condord's ruler was going to attack. I utterly failed my mission when I discovered this information moments ago... The queens dead along with the kingdom... Ho- how am I supposed to face anyone now?" Lionel says as he drops to a knee.

"You serve the new queen the best you can. Nobody could've done anything for the situation. Hildreck was ready to give his life but everything happened too fast. As long as you do right by me you will do just fine. That's the way to atone for your failure Lionel." Aurora answers as she pulls Lionel back up.

Snot begins to leak out of Lionel's nose as he pitifully begins to hug Aurora. "I won't let you down Aurora."

Aurora gives him a blank stare... More like a stare that a pedophile would receive... She pulls back a leg and kicks him in the face. "Ok weirdo... You're still my cousin so stop being so weird."

Hildreck slowly begins to wake up due to the noise.. He sits up with slanted eyes and looks around the room. He acknowledges but completely ignores the unconscious body across the room. He stares at Aurora and slowly gets out of bed. His slouched posture makes him look even more like a mummy. Hildreck's pace begins to quicken as his facial expression turns from a sleepy one... To a one of slight anger?

"Hildreck... I missed you?" Aurora says this in slight fear but knowing that a hug is all he needs

Hildreck dashes towards Aurora thousands of times faster than the speed of light and slips behind Aurora to deliver the meanest suplex to ever be seen on the face of the planet. As her head hits the wooden floor her eyes go blank as a snore can be heard coming from Aurora.

Hildreck wipes the crud from his eyes and stares at Lionel. "So... You're Lionel?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Lionel says as he rubs his head a few times

"It's fine lad. You actually came at the perfect time. We need help." Hildreck says as he pulls out a chair to sit on

Lionel stands up to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "So you want to rise up against Concord and you need help..."

"Well you're in luck. I happen to run a brothel across the nation. It's a breeding place for all kinds of powerful people. I'll take you there as soon as you're ready." Lionel says

Hildreck stands up and cracks a small smile. "Well I'll be damned. I'll carry Aurora let's go."

"Hold on tight."

On the north eastern side of Elasia.

"Alright we're here." Lionel says as they arrive.

The brothel itself is very lively. It's filled with all sorts of colorful people just having a good time. There's a few dudes getting their ass beat by a lady in the corner. There's someone dancing on a table. And last but not least there's 6 naked men arm wrestling... A unique place like this shall harbor the strongest people in all of Elasia

"Uhm... Are we in the right place?" Hildreck asks

Lionel takes a few steps up and claps a few times to get everyone's attention. "Ahem... It's time for a brothel meeting."

Everyone stops what they're doing to gather around the counter as Lionel steps on it to gain height. "Everyone, we have some rather important information to discuss. This man and the uhm... Women he's carrying seek to destroy the Nation of Concord."

Everyone starts to talk as they doubt their strength. "There's no way they have the fire power to do anything."

"He's just a wannabe knight. Nothin special bout em." Another person says.

"I bet I could best him." A female heckler yells aloud.

All of the smack talk starts to annoy Hildreck. He draws his sword and points it at the crowd.

"Anyone who dare questions my strength as a Holy Knight will be at the end of my blade." The crowd gives him a blank stare as they all begin to laugh even harder.

Hildreck begins to get more and more annoyed. He takes a bag of coins from his person and begins to juggle it in his hand.

"Anyone who can best me in combat will get whatever is in the bag double." Hildreck says with a slight smirk.

The line gets everyone riled up and they all begin to roar for a chance to fight Hildreck. Meanwhile a certain somebody seems to be waking up from from their "nap".

A slightly tomboyish young lady goes straight up to Hildreck and looks at him. "I'll take ya."

"Alright you're on. You can use whatever magic you'd like while I will only use this wooden sword." Hildreck says as he point to outside.

"Alright lad. Whatever you say." The sentence from the women slightly pissed off Hildreck. But he begins his venture outside.

Everyone migrates outside with the two to watch the fight. Outside the two begin to prepare for the fight. Hildreck draws a wooden sword as the women begins to sharpen her really really really big battle axe. About the size of Hildreck himself. His draw drops to the ground as he begins to think about how In the hell he'll fight against it.

Lionel dressed as a referee stands between the two as he orders them both to bow. They both bow... Lionel raises his hand as he gives a countdown that will signal the magic flare. "3... 2... 1..."

BANG

Hildreck backs up immediately to take the defensive. But before he could plant his feet he start to feel extremely weak. He starts to feel thousands of times heavier than usual. His breathing begins to become shallower and faster.

"Sorry to do this to ya. This is a type of area control that slowly begins to sap your energy. Also the names Mariam." The women says with a slight chuckle.

"You know area control? This just got really exciting all of a sudden." Hildreck replied.

"I know a thing or two. I'm guessing you're a bit stronger than you're letting off." Mariam says.

Hildreck points his sword at Mariam and dashes at her leaving nothing behind but dust. Mariam is caught off guard by the speed that he still has and shields herself with her axe. Hildreck hits the axe with his elbow which creates a gigantic shockwave that knocks the crowd off of their feet... Literally. Mariam loses balance as she struggles to regain it.

"You're strong as hell man. I'll give it to ya." Mariam says as she plants both of her feet on the ground

"Right back to you lass." Hildreck replied with a smirk.

Mariam raises her axe to the sky with one hand. Hildreck begins to feel even heavier as his breathing becomes even more frequent. She jumps in the air and throws her axe at Hildreck. The flat side of the axe hits him hard and sends him flying into a house. Hildreck slowly gets back up as blood begins to trickle from his nose and forehead.

"Damnit... You're a tuff one." The knight says.

Little does Hildreck know. Mariam's strength grows the more Hildreck loses strength. He wipes the blood from his face as his breathing gets even shallower. His vision starts to blur but he doesn't lose concentration. He stumbles a bit but he raises his sword.

"I... Won't... Lose... On my... Pride as... A HOLY KNIGHT!" Hildreck says between breaths as he rushes with all his strength towards Mariam.

Mariam raises her axe to ready another blow. "This one's gonna hurt."

She imbues her axe with flame magic as fire surrounds the axe. But what catches Hildreck off guard the most is the fact that Aurora had just awoken from her slumber. She wipes the crud from her eyes and erects a magic barrier around the crowd.

"I'm too *yawn* sleepy to do this." She says

Hildreck throws the sword at the flaming axe. It turns into cinders just as he hoped for. The cinders manage to get into mariam's eye which blinds her for a few seconds. Hildreck uses this time to land a very solid punch to Mariam's chin which knocks her out.

"Did... He win?" One person I'm the crowd says.

"I think he actually beat Commander Mariam without using any magic!" Another member of the crowd shouts.

Aurora casts a healing spell which patches them both up immediately. Mariam starts to get up and reaches an arm out to Hildreck.

"I haven't tasted defeat in a long time. It's honestly refreshing." Mariam says.

Hildreck reaches his hand out to shake hers. "I've never been pushed that far before. Nice to know I helped."

"Anyway, about your situation. I can't join your cause. I only did this to prove your strength to the people here at the brothel." Mariam says with a smile

"Alright alright, we get it. Who's gonna join our little brigade?" Aurora replied as she stumbled towards Hildreck.

"All of the Z rank adventurers here know area control. So I reckon you should start there." Mariam points a finger to a... Colorful bunch of people

A short girl who seems to be a bit taller than 5 feet wearing knee high boots, a white shirt with blue shorts walks up to Hildreck with a bow. "Hey, can I join your cause?"

Hildreck's eyes begin to widen as he gets on one knee. "Why... Why is... WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CUTE!"

Everyone's eyes begin to slant as they start to view Hildreck in a different light. The sighs of dissapointment can be heard throughout the town.

Aurora walks up to Hildreck and leans over to whisper in his ear. "I... Didn't know you were a pedophile Hildreck."

The knight turns around with a face full of disgust. "How dare you assume me of such a heinous crime. I just want to protect all small and cute things from any form of da-." Hildreck is interrupted by a kick to his manhood.

"I'm not a child you ass. I'm 20 and counting." The uhm... Person says with a foot over Hildreck.

"Wow... She's a feisty one." Aurora says as she chuckles.

"Oh... I'm sorry. It was just on instinct. I want to help you both." She bows in forgiveness.

"Also my name is Sienna. I'm fully capable of meeting your standards." Sienna says with a smile.

Aurora rubs the back of her head "Ah she's gonna be a handful."

"Welcome... Aboard..." Hildreck says through his teeth.

Another lady just a bit taller than Aurora, wearing a black shirt with a mini skirt walks up to her

"If we're goin up against Concord then you'll need all the firepower you can get. Count me in." The lady says.

"Alright, this is just about all we need." Aurora says optimistically.

Hildreck recovers from the low blow and stands up. "Damnit... that hurt Sienna."

Sienna walks up to Hildreck and looks up at him. "I apologize. My "other side" doesn't like to be called short or cute."

"I see... Hey Lionel, are you joining us?" Hildreck asks

He walks up to the knight and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hell yeah I am. Count me in. Anything to avenge the queen."

"Hell yeah. I'm so ready for this." Aurora says.

"Alright let's rest. We've been up all night." Hildreck says.

"It's best we start to migrate towards Concord now. The nation will start it's attack in 8 days. We have to get there and kill the King before then. If you don't wish for the decline of humanity then we must succeed." Aurora says to the rest of the squad.

"Yeah let's get going. I can make swords and any top quality material we need." Sienna butts in

"That's wonderful! We really needed someone like you." Hildreck says.

"I'll teleport us as far as I can. From there we're gonna have to walk." Lionel says.

Everyone puts a hand on Lionel's shoulder. "Alright, Let's go!"


	7. Making of Legends

The group of five teleport to a midpoint between Concord and Elasia. A grass plain with a decent amount of tree's.

"Where are we?" Sienna asks.

"We're at a midpoint between Concord and Elasia. It's best if we camp here." Lionel answers.

Aurora sets up camp as everyone else gets settled. After Aurora finishes they all sit down around the campfire.

"Let's address these... Elephants in the room... One, why does Hildreck have such a bland hair color?" Sienna asks

Everyone stops what they're doing and they give her a blank stare.

"Wow, way to break the suspense." Hildreck replied.

"No really tho. Aurora has silver hair, my hair is pink, Lionel's is orange and her hair is purple. Your hair is just dark brown. Makes u kind of... Generic." Sierra says with no remorse.

The statement slightly pissed him off. "And why are you so damn short pipsqueak."

They all whip out a bag of popcorn knowing what's going to happen next.

"You're gonna call me short you ass? I'll kill you." Sienna says

"You ass this. You ass that. Are you gonna come up with another insult or are you just keep using the same one." Hildreck says mockingly.

Aurora starts to get angry due to the endless bickering. "Enough of this already! You two should play nice."

"Then let's all talk about our past and cry in each other's arms." Lionel says jokingly

Aurora gives him a thumbs up and sits down at the campfire. "That's a great idea. Who's gonna start?"

Sienna raises a hand with high energy. "I can start."

Everyone tunes in to hear a story about her past.

"I originally lived in a small town on the eastern side of Elasia. The town was poor and barely anyone had money. But something we did have was each other."

"Wow, that's corny." The unidentified girl interrupts.

She receives a glare from Sienna as she continues her story.

"Although just about everyone knew magic I was the one who was the prize of our village. I honestly hated being praised like that. They praised me so much word got out quickly that I existed. Within weeks I was forced to serve as a member of the royal guard."

"I can't believe the guard was doing these things." Aurora says with a clenched fist.

"What's even worse is that they forced me on the battlefield. I can remember multiple times where I was on the brink of death. But the last time was the most memorable."

Hildreck takes out a bag of popcorn and leans forward in interest.

"It's when the Elasian Guard became greedy and decided to take over more territory. We fought for 4 days straight over land... That we didn't even need. We ended up losing and my entire squad got wiped out. I was on the brink of death as I crawled and crawled and crawled away till i couldn't anymore. That's where I met the previous leader of the brothel and where I became an adventurer." Sienna starts to cry as she recalls the events of her past.

Aurora gets up and walks over to Sienna. "I didn't know things like this happened to people. When I have the chance I'll change Elasia into a place where everyone is safe."

Sienna gives Aurora a blank stare. "Aaaaand... Who exactly are you?

The statement slightly angers Aurora but she restrains herself. "You'll know soon enough."

Hildreck and Lionel both give their backgrounds to the rest of the group while Aurora chooses to not explain hers. The only person who hasn't given their backstory is the lady in black.

"Is it my turn? Im... Honestly kind of scared to share my past." The lady says

"We've all had a horrible past. It's ok. We won't force you to talk." Hildreck says as he finishes his popcorn.

"Ok ok... I really don't remember anything before the age of 17. I was pretty much always an adventurer. I've never seen my mom and I've never seen my dad. The only thing I have is this weird crest on my back." She lifts up the back of her shirt to reveal a crest the size of a hand.

Hildreck leans over towards Aurora to whisper in her ear. "Does that look suspicious to you?"

"Yeah, but she herself isn't that really much to worry about. We should just be cautious." Aurora says as she nods.

Hildreck faces forward to hear more of the story.

She rolls her shirt back down to continue her story. "Anyway, the only thing I knew at the time was that I was strong. And I also knew that I wanted to help people. So I joined the brothel. Which is where I met Lionel."

"I don't remember much of my past either. We're... in the same boat. We'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise." Hildreck says as he reaches out a hand.

She shakes his hand and gives a bright smile. "Th-... Thank you so much. I won't let you down Sir Hildreck."

"You're welcome. Uhmmm... What's your name lass?" Hildreck question.

"I... Don't have one" she says with slight hesitation.

"Ah, that's not a problem at all. Do ya like the name Luna?" The knight asks.

Her eyes lighten up as she gives off a bright smile. "I love that name."

He smiles back and gives a thumbs up. "I'm glad you do."

A few seconds later you can hear Sienna who is now in a corner crying. "Why can't he be that nice to me."

Aurora chuckles. "He's a very loving and caring person. If you can get past how serious he is. He's a sweet jokester that cares for us all deeply. And I love that about him. Hell, he almost killed someone for calling me a bitch."

"You must really like him don't you?" Hildreck says jokingly

"Yeah, I d- wait what???" Aurora answers in embarrassment.

Everyone laughs at the queens face as they all enjoy a night of happiness. A night of happiness is needed for the coming days of hardship. A few hours past as everyone is fast asleep beside the campfire. Sienna wakes up in the middle of the night to wake up Hildreck.

"Uhm... Sir Hildreck?" Sienna says as she taps the knight.

He yawns a bit as he stretches. "Yeah... What's wrong little one?"

"I've been thinking... Wouldn't it be smarter if we had better weapons?" Sienna questions.

Hildreck scratches his chin a bit. "What's the point of them if we can imbue our weapons with magic already?"

Sienna gives him a blank stare as he questions his level of intellect. "Relics boost your overall power and if your affinities matches the weapon. It also boost whatever element you're the best with."

"Yeah the thought crossed my mind but that was when me and Aurora were much weaker. I can gauge all of your strengths with a sparring match tomorrow. If they're needed we'll go get them." Hildreck says as he closes his eyes.

Sienna nods and decides to sleep beside Hildreck. He slightly opens his right eye to see what it was. He then closes it as he sees that it's just Sienna. He then begins to think to himself.

"I thought I would just live my life as an average holy knight. But now I'm saving the entire world with a group of people I love dearly... I want to protect everyone here. I want to keep them safe. And I want everyone to find happiness and salvation within themselves. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe... Even if the cost is my life."


	8. The Spar of the Century

The next day after the night of story telling is a day of sparring. Everyone is up preparing their weapons for the match.

"Hildreck, what's the meaning of this?" Aurora asks.

"I'm testing their strength by having you fight them. Give em hell Aurora." Hildreck says as he hold out a fist.

"If you say so. I'll give them a lot more than hell tho." Aurora says with a smirk.

Lionel walks up to the two and smiles. "Someone's fired up."

"Yeah I am. Wait, is Lionel participating? He worked for the queen so he has to be strong." Aurora asks.

He gives a thumbs up and smiles "Yeah he is. It's training for you too. Now hurry over there to the flatbed."

She shrugs and begins to walk over to this grassy flat area of land. "Whatever you say boss."

"Alright, so for this match your goal is to be the last one standing. Use whatever magic and weapons you match. Also make sure not to hold back." Hildreck explains

"So... You know that if we do that we might kill each other right?" Luna says.

"Area Control isn't the end all be all of sacred arts. It's just that in order to advance you have to master area control. Which I have done. There's a Sacred Art called Memento Mori. While it's active you technically have two lives. The pain you receive is also tremendously decreased." Hildreck answers.

"Ahhh I get it now. But what if one of us losses a life?" Aurora questions

"Oh my god. I'm tired of explaining myself. Imagine that there is a seed inside you. Once that seed is gone it will form a physical barrier around you that nothing can pierce. For example." Hildreck says as he raises a hand towards Lionel.

Lionel flinches in fear as he feels a quick tingle in his forehead. Hildreck shoots a beam that goes straight through Lionel's head. He looses his balance for a bit as a blue magic barrier forms around him.

Hildreck shoots another one to prove its protection level. The beam absorbs into nothing as it hits the barrier.

"Am I done explaining this?" Hildreck says as he grows angry.

"Wait why is Lady Aurora participating? She's just about as strong as you." Lionel cries out.

Hildreck pulls out a chair and sits down. "Figure out the best tactic to beat her."

"Alright guys draw your weapons." Aurora says.

Lionel takes out his short sword. Sienna pulls out a very fancy bow with a small dagger, Luna pulls out a black spear covered in spirals while Aurora takes out her black obsidian covered sword that Hildreck gave her. The three prepare a stance aimed at Aurora as they wait on a signal to start.

"START!" Hildreck yells out loud.

Sienna starts off with area control and countless white arrows appear around Aurora. But before they could even lock on to her she dashes quickly towards Sienna. Mid dash she meets Luna who barely manages to cut Aurora's cheek. She shifts her momentum and stabs Luna with an elbow that sends her flying back.

Aurora flips backwards to gain space as she uses area control to turn the ground into sand.

"Ah she's got the advantage now." Hildreck says with a smile.

Lionel begins to cast a fire spell but before he could Aurora sticks her blade far into his chest. A blue magic barrier appears around him as he is exiled from the match.

"That's one down Aurora. Good job." Hildreck yells across the field.

Aurora smiles due to his words of praise. She focuses back on the match as the tip of Luna's Lance slowly begins to pierce Aurora's stomach. She grabs the Lance and hits Luna with the back end of it which sends her flying once again.

"Hildreck was right. It hurts but it's way better than getting actually stabbed." Aurora says with a slight wince.

Before Aurora could take a breath in. A lightning arrow shoots through her left elbow. "Damnit I can't move my arm."

"I have one last plan." Aurora stands up and throws her sword in the air. Hildreck stands up in excitement knowing exactly where this is going.

Aurora dashes leaving nothing but sand behind. She appears in front of Sienna as she reaches for her dagger and prepares for hand to hand combat.

Hildreck puts his hand around his mouth to project. "You never want to face Aurora in hand to hand combat! Even I have trouble with it!"

Aurora kicks the dagger out of her hand as she elbows Sienna to the ground. Luna approaches Aurora but before she could even attack the sword comes back down and cuts straight through her leg pinning her to the ground. With them both pinned down Hildreck calls the spar match off.

The knight begins to walk up to the group and slow claps. He stops clapping as he pulls Lionel out of the magic barrier. Lionel walks out looking good as new. Hildreck then heals everyone's injuries within seconds.

"Now that was some intense fighting." Aurora says.

They all shake hands as they all look at Hildreck.

"That was honestly some of the best damn sparring I've ever seen. Aurora did amazing... But the rest of you were ass. I still dont think we need any Relic's at all." Hildreck says with a grin.

"Besides the King of Concord already has them all. Which is why we need to hurry. Tomorrow night is when we head out." Aurora adds in.

"We need food for dinner today don't we? Let's go hunting." Luna says.

Lionel glares at Luna "Wow, you're a lot more talkative since last night."

Aurora playfully punches him in the arm. "Let her talk"

Hildreck places a hand on Luna's head. "Good idea."

"How about we all go hunting for dinner?" Sienna says.

"Wow wonderful idea Sienna. It's almost like someone just said that." Lionel teases.

She pauses as she thinks about exactly how she's going to use a different comeback. "You're a... Donkey"

Everyone's jaw drops to the floor. Not at the fact that the comeback was bad. But due to the fact that she used a different one.

"She... She... IM SO PROUD OF HER." Aurora says as she picks up the lady.

Sienna begins to hit Aurora. "Let go of me you ass!"

Everyone parades around Sienna as they cheer. They then begin to head to a good hunting spot.

At the hunting spot the group looks at multiple animals they've never seen before. There's a gigantic 4 horned animal the size of a house. While you can also see a small rodent about the size of a fingernail.

"Alright what kind of meal do you guys want?" Hildreck asks the crew.

"I WANT MEAT!" Sienna yells out.

"I wouldn't mind a stew. It would be great for our situation." Luna suggests.

"Make something that would remind me of my mom's cooking..." Aurora suggest

Hildreck immediately answers. "We're going with Aurora."

"We'll need the best of ingredients. A fatty animal for a steak, vegetables and the horn of a Quadorus." Hildreck begins to get excited thinking about the meal.

"And where exactly are going to find these things?" Sienna asks.

Hildreck begins to twirl around thinking of the endless possibilities.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Luna asks

"Yeah he gets li-."

"YES THIS IS ALL COMING TOGETHER PERFECTLY!" The crazed knight yells out loud.

He takes a few breaths in as he navigates everyone to a specific area.

"Alright we're closer to the Quadorus. This one looks very fatty so he'll be perfect. We should be able to kill it swiftly as long as no one runs u-" Before Hildreck could even finish Lionel runs up to it screaming very very loudly.

"IM SOOOO HUNGRY! LET ME EAT YOU!" Lionel yells as he runs up to the Quadorus.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Hildreck yells as everyone begins to chase after him.

The Quadorus shakes it's head in dissapointment as it goes into a defensive stance.

"I'll be able to get a shot if you hold it still." Sienna says with an arrow ready.

"Lionel you can do it. It's your problem now." Aurora says as she walks away.

Lionel dashes up to the gigantic beast and begins to slice at it's ankles. After he finishes the animal falls to the floor. Sienna fires the bow which pierces the animals skull. It then lies motionless as the group claims victory.

"We did it guys!" Luna says in excitement.

"No... I did it." Sienna says as she fake cries.

Hildreck walks up to Sienna and pats her on the head. "You did wonderful lass."

Sienna becomes slightly flustered when Hildreck compliments her. "Sh- sh- sh-... Shut up you ass!"

"Ah someone's flustered." Aurora says.

"Alright guys. Help me carry this thing back to base. Don't forget to get some spices and vegetables." Hildreck says with a smile.

"Alright!" The group answers in unison.

They migrate back to camp while picking up vegetables and herbs on the way. Hildreck starts jumping with joy thinking of the meal he's going to cook. The group finally reach camp as Hildreck prepares a cooking top. Everyone sits around the fire. The knight then begins cooking.

"Aurora can I get a hand?" Hildreck asks.

She nods and meets Hildreck at the cooking station. "What do you need?"

Hildreck hands Aurora a hand full of vegetables. "Can you mince these please."

She nods once again as she begins mincing.

"You really have changed. You're so sweet and nice when you're not being an ass." Aurora says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Milady. I appreciate that." Hildreck says lost in thoughts.

"Hildreck, please... Don't change too much... Ok?" Aurora adds on as a few tears drop from her face.

Hildreck turns around to look at Aurora. He then turns back around. "Yeah..."

"Are ya done mincing?" Hildreck asks.

Aurora stumbles on her words a bit. "Ye- yeah... I am done."

"Hildreck... Will you be by side forever?" Aurora asks

The knight turns around and smiles. "Of course I will. For that is my duty as a holy knight."

Aurora smiles as she hands Hildreck the minced vegetables. "Holy hell you did a great job."

She chuckles once again. "Thank you my knight."

"No problem Queen Aurora." Hildreck replies with a smirk.

"Now help me plate the food. It's almost done." Hildreck says.

"DID I HEAR FOOD?" Sienna yells.

"Yeah, Aurora is plating the meat. We're just waiting on the vegetables to finish." Hildreck answers.

Hildreck finishes cooking as he puts the food on the plate. It's a very good looking meal. A log of meat with herbs on the top. While potatoes and peppers are sitting on the sides.

"It's ready kids." Hildreck says jokingly.

They all come trampling over each other ready to eat. Hildreck takes a step back as he goes to watch the sunset.

"I'll be back." He says.

Everyone becomes suspicious of Hildreck. For the reason that he never takes time alone.

10 minutes later and Hildreck still hasn't returned.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with Hildreck." Aurora says.

She walks up to a cliff and sees Hildreck dangling his feet off of it just sitting there.

"That's a little dangerous isn't it?" Aurora questions.

"Yeah it is. I like the view though... It's nice." Hildreck answers.

She walks up to the knight and sits right beside him. "Is there something on your mind?"

He looks over to her and and gives a slight grin. "Yeah, there's honestly so much on my mind right now. To sum it up... Im scared."

Aurora is shocked to hear those words coming from Hildreck. "And why are you scared?"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing. I feel so lost right now. I'm leading the strongest group of adventurers to maybe ever exist. And to be honest I'm scared to lose any of you." Hildreck says as a tear begins to form.

"You don't have to worry about us Hildreck. We're strong because of you. We all love you Hildreck." Aurora says with a smile.

The tear on his face finally falls as he looks at Aurora. "I know that Aurora. But I'm don't want to lose any of you. You guys are so special to me. I'll do more than anything to keep every single one of us safe. But... Sometimes I don't know if that's enough."

Aurora wipes the tears off of his face and chuckles. "Well this isn't like you at all Hildreck. You're strong my knight. You're stronger than anyone out there. Not just physically... I mean you're amazing in every single way. You make everyone feel safe with your words. You're our backbone Hildreck. We're all here for you my knight."

Aurora leans on Hildreck's shoulder as they both enjoy the sunset.

Hildreck looks at Aurora and smiles. "Thank you... I promise that I'll keep you all safe. On my pride as a holy knight."

"We love you too Hildreck." Sienna says as she goes up to hug the knight.

"I'm sad if you're sad. So please don't be sad." Luna says in a shy tone.

Lionel comes up and puts an arm on hildreck's shoulder. "We're all here for you."

"Damn... I'm sorry. The rock that y'all lean on so often turned into a ball of sand." Hildreck says as he stands up to open his arms.

"I'm glad to have you guys as comrades." They all hug Hildreck as he gives off a bright smile.

"Alright let's head back to camp." Aurora says.

Hildreck begins the walk back to camp as everyone else follows. Back at the camp everyone goes to their separate tents to go to sleep. A few hours later when everyone is sleep. Hildreck starts to hear steps outside. And they're coming closer and closer to his tent. Hildreck stays on the floor as he grips his blade.

The tent opens to reveal a half sleep Sienna.

"Papa, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sienna says wiping her eyes.

"But I'm not yo-" Hildreck is interrupted as a throwing knife barely scrapes his hair.

"Yeah, c- c'mon." Hildreck says nervously.

Sienna gets under the cover with Hildreck and sleeps on his chest. "This couldn't get anymore inconvenient."

"Hildreeeeckkk. I need sleeeep" another voice says.

Hildreck face palms to welcome his next guest. To his slight surprise Lionel opens the curtains. He doesn't say anything and does a front flip onto the knights legs. A loud snore can then be heard from the sleeping man child.

"Yeah... This couldn't get any better." Hildreck sighs with a sarcastic tone.

A hand slides the tarp over to the slide as Aurora and Luna walk through.

Aurora scratches her head a bit and does a slight laugh looking at everyone cuddling the knight. "Hildreck, Luna can't sleep. Also... She wants me to braid her hair. But I don't know how to do it... And I know you do a wonderful job braiding hair."

Hildreck makes a face of slight embarrassment. "My manhood just went down the drain just now... Alright sit in my lap I'll braid it."

Aurora moves Lionel off of Hildreck's legs. Luna sits down between the knights legs as he begins to braid her hair. Aurora can't contain her laughter at the sight of a manly knight braiding hair.

"Yeah ok. I'll never forget this image." Aurora says between laughs.

Luna waves a finger at Aurora. "You shouldn't laugh at Hildreck. That's not nice."

"It's ok. She's just envious. Like look at her. A female who can't braid hair... Kind of sad." Hildreck claps back.

A vein pops out of Aurora's head as she turns toward the wall and pouts. A few minutes later Luna's hair is braided while Aurora is asleep at a spot beside Hildreck.

"Alright lass. I think I did a good job. You should head to sleep." Hildreck says as he puts his back to the floor.

Luna decides to sleep on top of everyone as she plops down on the mass of sleeping bodies. Everyone's fast asleep as they all sleep with a very happy smile.


End file.
